


Death's Neko   *x reader*

by Illusion4242564



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission Lord Death had found a little girl after defeating a witch that had experimented on her making her a neko and a weapon , he felt sorry for the little girl so he took her in and raised her along his son who was a year younger than the girl. You might wonder who this girl is well her name is (Y/N) (L/N).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Neko   *x reader*

(Y/N) 's   P.O.V  
"ouch" I said as a kishan sliced the side of my stomach. "you are gonna get it now" I finished saying as my right arm was surrounded by a white light then it shattered and in the place of my arm was a black blade with white design. I had enough of this bull crap I raised my arm and charge full speed to aim my blade to pierce the kishan in the chest as the blade puncture the creature it let a blood curdling screech then it slowly turns into a gurgling noise and then poof there stood the soul of the creature. My arm turned back to normal and I grab the soul to swallow it.  
'Now I have 85 kishan souls, 14 more to go and a witch's  soul. I wonder how master is doing' I thought as I grabbed my bag that I had threw off before the battle and grabbed the first aid kit that was inside;  
 I entered the D.W.M.A in my cat form, I was walking  through the empty hallways when I was suddenly picked up from behind then I was turned around to see a pair of golden eyes.  
 _Kid_  
I instantly start to purr and I rubbed my head against his cheek, he started to chuckle then he shifted how he held me where I was sitting in his arms.  
"Where have you been (Y/N) I was worried you said you would be here yesterday" Kid whispered which I just answered with a meow which just made kid sigh.  
"Hey Kid why do you have a cat in your arms" Asked a girl with dirty blonde pigtails as she came closer to us.  
"She's my fathers cat she had followed me here" Kid said half lying.  
" I didn't know Lord death had a cat" The girl said  
" Father had  (Y/N) for awhile it is just that she usually wander around death often so that maybe why you didn't know. Well I have to go I'm sure father would like to see (Y/N) before she wanders off again see you later maka"  Kid said as he walked towards the direction of master's office;  
"Hiya Kid aren't you suppose to be in class" Master said I was really happy to see master that I ran out of Kid's arms and jump into the air and transformed back to a human but with (F/c) cat ears and (F/c) tail (and I do have clothes on when I transform back into a human)  
and into master's arms.  
"Master" I said as I started to purr again.  
"Good to see you to  (Y/N)" Master said as he set me down.  
"Guest what master" I asked master  
"What is it (Y/N)" Master asked  
" I have eaten 50 more kishan souls now I am up to 85 in total" I said proudly which master petted my head and said that he was proud of me which made me really happy that he was proud of me.  
"I have to get going I don't want to be later then I already am I don't want professor stein to dissect me for be late" Kid said as he started to make his way to class.  
"Master, could I go with bocchan pretty please I promise I'll be good" I asked master with my best pouty face.  
"Alright you can go as long as you behave and don't  cause stein to much trouble" master said  
"Thank you master, come bocchan we don't want to even more late no do we" I said as I grab the mini death by the hand and pulled him along to the direction of stein's  classroom. A thought ran through my mind as we walked through the hallways.  
  
  
     _Man it  feels good to be back home and I made it just in time to mess with screw brains what fun_


End file.
